Luke Skywalker
Luke Skywalker is a Jedi knight-in-training from Tatooine. He arrived in-game on 5/29/2011 and currently live in the barracks. age: 22 origins: Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, canon app link: ''' here '''hmd: here played by: Kris 'contact: ' aim: original_fine; email: my_daroga @ gmail.com Setting A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away, a rebellion rages. The Galactic Empire has replaced the Republic, and self-styled Emperor Palpatine has maintained totalitarian control for the decades since the resulting civil war through military force. An oppressed populace turns to the Rebel Alliance, a relatively small band of resistance fighters which seeks to restore something like the Old Republic. The Empire squashes dissenters and appears to privilege its human (or human-looking) citizens over the non-human. The galaxy is comprised of untold numbers of habitable planets, connected by space travel (long distances made possible by travel through "hyperspace") and inhabited by a multitude of sentient species speaking many languages. Technologically mixed, there are sophisticated "droids" which perform many menial tasks (and possess personalities) but planets vary in terms of civilization and development. In a sense, the galaxy can be understood as a macrocosm of our Earth--with metropolises, backwaters and everything in between. At this time, the Rebel Alliance has made small inroads towards taking down the Empire, though on the surface the Empire looks as strong as ever. Luke Skywalker, after joining the rebels, contributed to the destruction of the Imperial fleet's "Death Star," an enormous space station capable of destroying entire planets and presenting a grave danger to the rebels and their worlds. Constantly on the run, the rebels engage in espionage and skirmishes, waiting for an opportunity to bring the Empire down. Less politically-inclined people live on the fringes of the Empire, as smugglers or black market dealers, or just keep their heads down in an effort to escape notice. A major component of the Star Wars universe is the Force, a chi-like power which exists in all living things and which only certain beings can harness for good or ill. Described as "an energy field created by all living things that surrounds us, penetrates us, and binds the galaxy together," its power manifests in psychic skills such as telekinesis, mind-control, clairvoyance, and heightened senses and physical abilities. It is both a discipline and a philosophy, though not strictly speaking a religion with a set dogma though it draws on basic religious traditions. The Force can manifest in "light" or "dark" senses, depending on the purposes and emotions of the user. The "light" side adheres to selfless, compassionate acts while the "dark" is selfish and plays on the negative emotions. In fact, emotion is general is considered dangerous by the adherents to the light side, who preach detachment. The use of the Force in its different manifestations has an effect on the user as well, the "addictive" dark side leading to corruption and further negativity. What this means is that there is a clear moral order of good and evil in this universe, at least as far as it is conceived by its users, who become more powerful as they embrace either philosophy. The light and dark sides of the Force are irrevocably associated with the rebellion and the Empire, respectively. Though any user can access either side (depending on motivation and emotion), the light side is associated with the freedom and values of the rebellion and Old Republic, as represented by the "knights" of the Republic, the Jedi. Jedi are nearly extinct, having been killed off by the Empire long ago, but the wisdom resides in a few old practitioners. Obi Wan Kenobi and Yoda, Jedi Masters and veterans of the prior struggle, survive to teach Luke what they know, in an attempt to restore balance to the fight. The Empire, while suffering an apparent shortage of Force-sensitive allies, has two powerful practitioners (later identified as "Sith lords") of the dark side of the Force in the Emperor and Darth Vader, whom Luke has just learned is actually his father, thus implying that Force sensitivity has a genetic component. Both sides have a tradition of hand-to-hand combat using "lightsabers," energy beams they use as swords. Luke, growing up in this environment, is aware of the rebellion and his sympathies have lain with it his whole life. But the Force, and his sensitivity to it, were unknown to him until told by Kenobi and given his father's lightsaber. Much about the Old Republic has been forgotten or suppressed by the Empire, and yet the rebellion continues to gather support. Personality In the ongoing conflict of Luke's struggle against the Empire and his own dark side, several traits stand out as working with and against one another: compassion, loyalty, passion, and impulsiveness. His reckless nature is apparent from the beginning, as well as observed by other characters. Luke disregards personal safety to the point of great bravery or stupidity, depending on who you might ask. He answers quickly, takes little care to filter himself from speaking his mind, and jumps into situations seemingly without thought. The one exception is his decision to go to Alderaan with Obi-Wan Kenobi, which he initially refuses, but it seems clear this is an internalized reaction of his uncle's and his upbringing, momentarily at war with his intense desire for adventure, as well as his loyalty, of which I will speak more later. Luke has wanted to escape the insular life of Tatooine for as long as he can remember, and his nature chafes at the plodding, backwater life of a moisture farmer. In trying to keep him safe from Vader and the Emperor, Luke was kept isolated, not from friends but from a life elsewhere and the political situation. Once escaped, he has never looked back to that life, instead continuously seeking new challenges and taking on all that's put before him. Though sometimes frustrated at the discipline required to master the Force, he nevertheless demonstrates perseverance and fearlessness. The negative side of this restlessness is impatience, an unwillingness to look at the present and the current reality and a tendency to jump without looking, perhaps assuming (given his sheltered upbringing) that he'll land on his feet. This is also the reason for his frustration when he does not instantly grasp some aspect of his training. This impulsiveness is but one aspect of his great passion. Luke is an emotional person, and while he is capable of calm (and later attains much more of it) he is rarely stoic. He expresses his grief and joy openly, though it means he's also capable of sulking and lashing out. Typically, however, Luke is warm and open, giving to his friends, and strongly led by emotion. He is also strongly influenced by his idealism and compassion, a belief that good can triumph and, moreover, there is good in everyone. He never wavers in his belief that Darth Vader can be redeemed, and his default setting (despite the dark times) is to think the best of people. This is sometimes tempered by danger or by frustration, but overall Luke is an optimist. This can lead others to see him as naive, and while it's certainly true at the beginning of his adventures enough of it remains after his experience to suggest that it is not merely the result of ignorance, but rather an innate quality. This idealism is a strength, offering a certainty to his actions; he does not consider not helping in the rebel effort, not rescuing someone he barely knows, not attempting to redeem Vader. Combined with his fearlessness, it's a powerful motivator. His other primary motivation is loyalty. Loyalty to family, and to the friends who become his family (and, as he eventually learns, sometimes are). He initially refuses to leave Tatooine because his aunt and uncle need him, despite all the protests he's made to them against staying. His loyalty to Obi-Wan is quickly won, and his trust is absolute; while his affinity to Han Solo is a little more difficultly won (on both sides), once that respect is there friendship follows quickly. Leia, too, becomes a good friend, as does Yoda and even the droids C-3PO and R2-D2. This loyalty, combined with his bravery, means that Luke will do literally anything for his friends. Again, without question. If someone is in danger, he does not rest until they are safe, sometimes to the point of recklessness. He suspends his training with Yoda--not to be taken up again--when he senses Han and Leia are in trouble; nothing Yoda or Obi-Wan can say will dissuade him from his course, despite great personal danger as well as the potential to ruin all hopes for a victory over the Empire. Personal loyalty trumps political. It is familial loyalty which, combined with his optimism, insists on rehabilitating Vader. Luke cannot help but see good in him; and as his son, he will not back down from demonstrating this. What all this adds up to is a person of great strength and vulnerability, sometimes in the same breath. His bravery is useful but dangerous, his compassion ultimately good but potentially naive, his emotions a motivation for good and ill, his loyalty blinding him to other duties. While it is his emotional nature and loyalty which leave him susceptible to the temptations of the dark side (in Return of the Jedi), those are also his primary motivations in joining the rebel force and wanting to make the galaxy a better place. There is, therefore, a conflict within Luke much like the fundamental conflict of the light and dark sides of the Force--the same qualities and abilities can be used for different things, motivated by different things, manifest differently. Luke must guard against giving in to the power the dark side would give him to defend his friends and loved ones, but without his passion and love he would be the lesser force for good, despite the Jedi teaching of removing personal emotions from the equation. Fitting, perhaps, for the nearly extinct Jedi order's last best hope. Abilities & Weaknesses At this point, Luke has had some training in the use of the Force though it is incomplete. It heightens his instincts, as demonstrated by his accuracy without targeting computer when destroying the first Death Star. It gives him a growing facility with telekinesis, manipulating physical objects in space. To a limited degree, and under great duress, he has demonstrated telepathy, though possibly only with other Force-sensitive subjects like his sister, Leia. Shortly after the canon point I am using, he demonstrates some mind-control facility. The Force also augments his ability with a lightsaber, a technique he has little formal training in but great aptitude for. Luke is considered to have great potential with the Force, though as yet it is largely unrealized. However, given his lack of formal training and his rapid improvement, it should be assumed that he is able to train himself, to a certain extent. I actually do not know if the power which exists in his universe is applicable to this one, but I would accept a situation in which the station dampens the ability, keeps it at a particular level or makes it intermittent. I think that, given the character, the Force in some capacity is a fundamental aspect. Luke is also a good pilot, able to quickly learn new controls, as well as a skilled combatant with the lightsaber. He's intelligent and generally a quick study, with good instincts he can often rely on. Character Relationships Gardenia Clarke - thinks "Threepio" is a funny name for a 'droid. Pffft. Jaime Reyes - Oh look, Luke has a fan. Or something? Jin Tian - Says words Luke understands but can't put into a meaningful context. Also seems to be pretty nervous. Kevin Flynn - So far, as close to something familiar and worthy of respect as Luke has seen. The Jedi image sure doesn't hurt, and Flynn's been calmly helpful so far. Parker - Has already mocked his unwanted paternal connection and his angst. As well as taken the name of Han Solo in vain. It's going to take a lot, girl. Protoman - Yet another person who knows way too much about Luke from the get-go. What is this place? Threads Luke arrives (hologram network post) Conversation with Protoman (network) Conversation with Abigail Hawke (network) Conversation with Jin Tian (network) Conversation with Owem (network) Meeting Kaylee and checking out her ship (network, then action) Offering himself as a pilot (video network post) Luke visits Tronhaus (log) Event: Age change Conversation with Samurai Jack (network) Teen!Luke wants some friends (video network post) Free Space thumb|left|500px See Also Wookiepedia entry